Book 1 The wolf and the magic
by Dunmore Wolfgang
Summary: When a soldier of the Alliance is brought to a new world, he must find allies. But, he finds what he least expects. Read about Dunmore wolfgangs adventure in Equestria. !WARNING! This fanfic has mild-language and violence (i will except any and all reviews unless they are flame) (The first chapter is short due to lack of time to make them longer, the chapters will become longer)


Book 1, the wolf and the magic. Chapter 1, a new start, part 1

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell through the portal and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

I looked around and wondered where I was "where the fuck am I?" I checked my gear over to

make sure it was intact. I began to think about what happened and how I came to be here, where

ever 'here' is. I Dunmore Wolfgang, age 23. N7 of the Alliance navy and 2nd human specter, I was a well built soldier, my hair was cut high and tight. I had green eyes and my face had only a few scars on it, 3 lines down my right side on my eye. My facial structure was solid and weathered. I have been through countless battles and i have lost many friends. I will have to stay calm in this new environment. My gear was intact, my M-8 Avenger rifle, my M-3 Predator pistol, my black widow sniper rifle, my N7 Tempest smg, and my Scimitar shotgun where all in good condition. I took out the Claymore sword that was on my back. I looked it over and saw no damage; I checked my N7 infiltrator armor quickly and only saw scratches. I took off my helmet to check it over, I looked good so i put it back on.

I raised my Avenger rifle up as I moved forward, a Kuwashii Visor was attached to my helmet, it helped with the targeting system of my weapons. I moved slowly till I heard a voice. I took cover quickly in a bush.

I saw where the voice was coming from; I thought I lost my mind "A...purple pony...okay...what is going on here?" My tone was of partial confusion, I continued to observe this pony.

+ Pony's POV+ "I'm glad Zecora told me about this new book. Can't believe I haven't read it before she's a good friend, I wonder what the rest of my friends are up to. Oh well, I have to organize the library's books when I get back anyway" I continued on my walk back to Ponyville, but stopped when I heard a rustling in the bushes. "Whose there?! Come out now!" I demanded but i heard a buzzing sound and looked back at the path "Changelings'! Oh no, i got to get back to town!" the changelings' approached me, there was 3 of them. I backed up and prepared to use magic on them, but a loud noise filled the air and i closed my eyes and thought the worst possible outcome.

+Dunmore's pov+

I ran out of the bush and targeted the things called changelings', i let out 3 burst from my rifle. Dropping the 3 creatures. I turned to the pony, which was now covering her head. "Who are you? And are you friendly? If you're another hostile, you know what will happen." i kept my rifle pointed at the pony. It opened its eyes and looked at me in awe, I stood at 6 feet 17 inches, and I was a very tall person. The pony began to speak. "I am not hostile, and if i was, what would i be able to do to you?" I lowered my rifle, "okay, so who are you and what are you specifically?" It got up from its huddled position "I am Twilight Sparkle, personal student of Princess Celestia. Who are you?" i put my rifle on my back. "I am Dunmore Wolfgang, Soldier of the Alliance. Which I will guess you have no clue what that is. Where am I? I checked my Omni-tool's map and it has no data." i brought up my omni-tool and began to scan the environment. Twilight continued to look me over, interested in what I was. "What are you? I know a lot of species in Equestria but I have never seen anything like you before." I sat down and took out a Drink ration, "well I'm a human and I will not harm you or anyone else as long as I'm not attacked. Now, are there any nearby towns or settlements?" Twilight's mood became happy. "Well, there is Ponyville, come on i will take you there, fallow me!" she trotted off. I fallowed closely.

We arrived in town and I received odd look form other ponies. "so there is more of you, interesting. This is very interesting." we moved to a House that was part of a tree. "What's this?" I asked. She opened the door "this is my home, come on in. I need to write a letter to Princess Celestia about this encounter" I entered the house/tree thing and noticed all the books. I removed my helmet and VisorI pulled one out and was amazed how similar this language here is to English, 99% the same if you put it numbers. The book i was reading was a history book, I was curious about this lands history. I saw Twilight come back into the room. "Okay, I just wrote a letter to the Princess, and she will be here by tomorrow. You're welcome to stay here for the day till she gets here" I took off my backpack and set it next to a chair. "Thank you, I look forward to meeting your leader tomorrow" The sun started to go down. "Well I am going to bed now, are you okay sleeping on the couch?" I nodded and sat down on the chair "I will read some of these books Twilight, if you don't mind that is" she was walking up stairs. "No, go ahead. I'll see you in the morning Dunmore. Goodnight" I opened another book "Goodnight Twilight. I'll be here in the morning"

With that the closed here bedroom door and the night carried on and I fell asleep in the chair as i was reading. I knew I was in for a strange day tomorrow.


End file.
